Después de la batalla
by Troyis
Summary: Mi tributo a 10 años de magia atraves de peliculas. Mi versión de lo sucedido en los días que siguieron a la batalla de Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de JK Rowling.

Este es mi tributo a 10 años de fantasía y magia, donde conocí a grandes amigos y a grandes magos. Hufflepuff: casa de los justos, leales y pacientes. Siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Gracias a mi beta ericastelo por hacerlo legible y hacerme releer los timelines de HP.

* * *

><p>"<em>- La varita da más problemas de lo que en realidad vale – dijo Harry – Y a decir verdad – dijo mientras daba la espalda a los retratos, pensando solamente en su cama que le esperaba en la torre de Gryfindor y preguntándose si Kreacher le llevaría un sándwich ahí, - He tenido demasiados problemas para toda la vida".<em>

Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama de dosel que había sido suya desde su primera noche en Hogwarts, mirando sin realmente ver los remanentes del emparedado que Kreacher le había llevado.

Ron estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Hermione, quien pasaba una trémula mano por sus cabellos.

Los tres amigos estaban despiertos pero estaban más allá de las palabras, el sueño que los evitaba a pesar de que el cansancio físico era un recordatorio presente de lo sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

El ruido del castillo siendo reparado mágicamente amortiguaba con pasividad los ronquidos de Neville quien después de haber disfrutado de las atenciones de sus admiradores había caído en un profundo sueño en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto mostrando la figura de Ginny quien tenía rasguños, prueba de la batalla, curados; las ropas raídas y rasgadas, los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Extendió mudamente su mano hacía Harry y él la tomó dejándose guiar fuera de la habitación y de la sala común. Los retratos seguían haciéndole venias, algunos aún aplaudían y corrían de cuadro en cuadro tratando de verlo mejor.

Harry y Ginny caminaron por los pasillos casi desiertos, teniendo que saltar alguna armadura o estatua caída que aún no había sido reconstruida. El gran salón aún bullía con actividad. Harry estuvo tentado a lanzar sobre ellos la capa de invisibilidad pero no fue necesaria ya que nadie pareció prestarles atención mientras caminaban sobre las esmeraldas del reloj de Slytherin, que estaban dispersas en la entrada del castillo. Siguieron caminando por los terrenos llenos de escombros hasta que sin darse cuenta estuvieron frente a la gran tumba de mármol blanco que tenía una rajadura en el medio.

Sin emitir sonido, Harry, colocó la varita de sauco entre las manos entrelazadas de su antiguo dueño, esperando que su poder se perdiera con el pasar de los años.

—_Reparo—_dijo con voz ronca, sellando la tumba con la varita de fénix, para luego fijar su mirada en el lago.

—Mamá quiere que vayas con nosotros a casa. Le dije que lo más seguro es que quisieras regresar a Gridmund Place para estar solo un tiempo… pero vamos a enterrar a Fred—su voz se quebró cuando mencionó el nombre de su hermano. —Ron te va a necesitar…

—¿Y tú?—preguntó sin poder detenerse. No era el momento pero después de todos los meses de penurias y el vacio que sentía en el pecho por la muerte de sus amigos necesitaba algo que lo anclara — ¿Tú también me vas a necesitar, Ginny?

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry. No hubo lágrimas, no hubo palabras, simplemente se sujetaron de la mano por largo tiempo. Eso era lo que le gustaba de Ginny, no tenía necesidad de llenar el vacío con palabras.

Cuando regresaban al castillo fueron recibidos por Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Percy, Fleur y Bill; todos con expresión sombría, parados frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada.

—Mamá, papá y George se llevaron a Fred—. Ron estaba pálido y las ojeras que adornaban el rostro de todos revelaban las horas de angustia y adrenalina sin descanso.—Van a prepararlo todo para enterrarlo junto con Tonks y Lupin en el cementerio de la escuela.

Al ver la dificultad con la que le salían las palabras, Hermione terminó por él.

—La profesora McGonagall y Kingsley piensan que se debe crear un pabellón para los caídos en la batalla para que las futuras generaciones recuerden lo que perdimos para lograr el bien mayor.

Harry asintió sin decir nada, su vista fija en los escombros que rodeaban el patio. No quería pensar en lo sucedido, tal vez con el tiempo pudiera mirar hacia atrás y recordar los sucesos sin sentir la lacerante sensación que atenazaba su pecho en estos momentos.

—El profesor Flitwick dice que tomará un par de días más para que el castillo vuelva a estar igual que antes, como si nada hubiera pasado, listo para seguir recibiendo alumnos—Luna comentó totalmente abstraída de la solemnidad de la situación, como siempre , descendiendo las escaleras.

Harry recordó la última vez que hubo un funeral en Hogwarts, esa mañana se había tenido que levantar temprano para empacar su baúl, en esta ocasión todas sus posesiones estaban en la bolsita que colgaba de su cuello y el bolso que Hermione cargaba en sus ropas.

Por las puertas abiertas se escuchaba el murmullo de los cientos de personas que aún se encontraban en el gran salón. A lo largo del día muchas habían regresado a sus hogares a dar las buenas noticias. Dedalus Diggle volvió a hacer volar estrellas fugaces sobre Kent mientras regresaban a los Dursley al número 4 de Privet Drive para gran consternación de la familia de Harry y de la profesora McGonagall.

Varios Aurores miembros anónimos de la Orden del Fénix vinieron a llevarse a los mortíferos que habían sido heridos durante la batalla, así como a los Malfoy aunque Harry intercedió ante Kingsley quien era ahora Ministro de magia, contándole sobre la ayuda, aunque interesada, que recibió de Narcisa. A pesar de todo los tres Malfoy tendrían que ir a juicio y enfrentarse a meses en Azkaban.

A medida que se acercaban al ala este de la escuela pasando los invernaderos donde los cristales rotos dejaban ver algunas plantas marchitas y varios lazos del diablo que lucían muy complacidas consigo mismas mientras sus tentáculos se envolvían una y otra vez sobre mascaras y túnicas de los mortífagos.

—Definitivamente nunca pondré ninguna de esas plantas en mi jardín cuando tenga mi casa—escuchó Harry a Ron decir bajo su aliento.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una parte de los terrenos en los que nunca Harry había puesto un pie.  
>Harry no estaba muy seguro de que perteneciera a los terrenos ya que no lo había visto trazado en el mapa del merodeador, sin embargo, los negros portones de hierro que cercaban el lugar que se ocultaba tras enormes árboles decía claramente que era el cementerio de Hogwarts.<p>

El murmullo de las voces se hizo cada vez mayor cuando atravesaron las puertas de hierro. Harry miró hacia atrás dándose cuenta que a unos cuantos metros estaban lo que parecía ser un mar de personas. Se habían sumado a los que quedaron en el castillo, los dueños de las tiendas de Hogsmeade, los centauros, los elfos domésticos y cientos de personas más.

Apresurando su paso Harry se acercó al grupo temiendo nuevamente ser engullido por abrazo y apretones de mano y muestras de una devoción que él sentía no merecía. A medida que pasaban por las lápidas los nombres de los fundadores y algunos apellidos de los habitantes de Hogsmeade resaltaban.

El lugar estaba lleno de sauces llorones, follaje verde tupido a ambos lados del camino que se abrían entre las tumbas y mausoleos coronados con estatuas y esfinges, escudos y emblemas de familias mágicas. Sin embargo, la vista de Harry estaba fija en lo que era una nueva sección creada para honrar los caídos. El monumento estaba hecho de mármol blanco, al igual que la tumba de Dumbledore. En él estaban escritos los nombres de todos los caídos y en la cima estaban las imágenes de un elfo, un duende, un humano, un centauro y un muggle tomados de la mano formando un círculo y suspendido en el aire en medio del círculo una varita.

_La esperanza de la igualdad entre razas mágicas y__ muggles_, pensó Harry del significado.

Durante el entierro Harry se sentía envuelto como en una bruma, antes que comenzara tuvo que volver a estrechar las manos, recibir abrazos y tratar de dar consuelo a los deudos. Los Diggory se acercaron a él y el nudo en la garganta de Harry pareció apretarse cuando Amos Diggory le palmeó la espalda dándole un seco "bien hecho muchacho" y la madre de Cedric lo abrazó dándole una sonrisa acuosa.

Ginny no soltó su mano durante todo ese tiempo, no lo soltó ni siquiera cuando apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre mientras sepultaban a Fred cuya tumba estaba justo al lado de la Tonks y Lupin.

Finalmente las lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Harry mientras escuchaba al mismo hombrecillo que habló en el entierro de Dumbledore, exaltar cualidades como coraje, valentía, desinterés, sacrificio cuando hablaba de sus amigos y de algunos de los caídos que sólo conocía de vista.

La profesora McGonagall sollozó diciendo "tonto chico" cuando fue el turno de Colin Creevey.

—¿Esta vez no me vas a dejar?—le preguntó Ginny a Harry sobresaltándolo de pronto.

— ¿Dejarte?—la cara de Harry era de total desconcierto.

—La última vez que estuvimos en un entierro rompiste conmigo—. Harry la miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta vez no—. Ella asintió y ambos volvieron su atención al frente sin decir ni una palabra más, totalmente ajenos a que tanto la Sra. Weasley como Ron habían escuchado su intercambio y ambos tenían una media sonrisa en señal de aprobación.

A pesar de que al final del sepelio la atmósfera era de alegría, ni Harry ni los Weasley la compartían totalmente. Una vez terminada una nueva ronda de saludos Harry pudo al fin tener algo de paz cuando Hagrid rugió que dejaran que el pobre chico pudiera respirar.

— ¿Vas a estar bien Harry?—preguntó Hagrid con sus ojos de escarabajos brillando a través de la espesa maraña de su barba.

—Sí, finalmente todo ha terminado—dijo ausentemente tocándose por costumbre la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente.

—El profesor Dumbledore sabía que eras tú desde el inicio. Gran hombre Dumbledore, gran hombre—Hagrid dijo lo último con voz rota.

Las despedidas fueron frugales, Harry vio a lo lejos a Andromeda Tonks con el pequeño Teddy en brazos y el rostro surcado de lágrimas. Él había podido sostener en brazos a su ahijado prometiéndose a sí mismo formar parte importante de la vida del niño de la misma manera que él hubiese deseado crecer contando con el apoyo de Sirius en lugar de disfrutar de sólo un par de años.

Harry se volteó para contemplar una última vez el lugar que consideró su hogar desde que cumplió once años y luego giró sobre sus talones sujetando aún la mano de Ginny dejándose absorber por la opresiva presión de la oscuridad de la aparición.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad en la Madriguera, Hermione había ido con Ron a Australia a buscar a sus padres y revertir el hechizo que les lanzó modificando su memoria.

Los Weasley estaban resignados a la pérdida de Fred ahora después de quince días George empezaba a recordar las bromas y las aventuras compartidas con su hermano. Fue una mañana en la que mientras reían recordando la navidad en la que Fred vistió a un gnomo de tutú por haberle mordido un tobillo, cuando llegó una lechuza de Kingsley pidiéndole a Harry, a Ron y Hermione que fueran a testificar en el juicio contra los Malfoy, Harry aprovecharía para conocer el departamento de Aurores donde entraría a estudiar en un par de meses y Hermione ver los cambios hechos en Ministerio durante el corto periodo en el que Kingsley ha estado a cargo.

Ginny regresaría para su último año a Hogwarts y tomar exámenes para completar el sexto junto con Hermione y Ron se uniría a George en Sortilegios Weasley.

Era triste para Harry no regresar a Hogwarts pero tanto él como Ron acordaron que su época como estudiantes de la escuela de magia y hechicería había terminado. Eran tiempo que él y sus dos amigos empezaran su vida adulta.

Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron al Ministerio de Magia y los tres últimos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice al recordar la última vez que estuvieron en ese lugar. Lo primero que notaron fue que la escultura de "La magia es Poder" no estaba y una fuente estaba siendo colocada en su lugar mientras el personal de mantenimiento se encargaba de limpiar lo que los constructores ensuciaban para evitar que obstaculizaran el paso.

Cuando iban pasando al lado notaron una bruja en uniforme azul marino que movía apáticamente un trapeador con su varita.

—Cuidado donde pisan, el suelo esta mojado—dijo una voz que sonó familiar a los oídos de Harry.

— ¿Umbridge?—dijo Ginny incrédulamente.

Dolores Umbridge levantó la vista y trató de sonreír haciendo que su rostro se asemejara más a un sapo.

— ¿Trabaja ahora en mantenimiento?—preguntó Harry sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo todo el rencor que podía en su pecho convertirse en una sonrisa.

—Estoy simplemente colaborando, estamos cortos de personal—anunció dándose más importancia de la que tenía.

— ¡Oh Dolores!—dijo Ginny con una sonrisita de satisfacción—Creo que no aprendió nada cuando fue profesora de Hogwarts. Recuerde que no se debe decir mentiras.

Y con eso tomó de la mano a Harry y empezó a guiarlo hacia los elevadores, Ron y Hermione los siguieron, sintiendo las miradas de todos fijas en el niño que vivió.


End file.
